papers_testing_groundsfandomcom-20200214-history
Appearance
camera shows the meeting room at Plumbers Galactic-Command where all of the Magisters are sitting around a table. The Magister at the end of the table is standing up. #1: Hornbok, you called this emergency meeting of the Magisters, and as I'm sure we're all wondering, to what purpose? Hornbok: The Academy has been destroyed... #1: Really? Again? Hornbok: Well, not quite. The Aldabarbarians-- #1: You mean the Axillia? Hornbok: No, I mean the Aldabarbarians... #1, angry: Does anyone want to explain to Hornbok? Magister stands up. #1: Loy, please explain Hornbok: I don't need an explanation... I know that the Phantom and the Phantress are not Aldabarbarian, rather the sole surviving members of an alien race known as the Axillia, but they were not part of this attack. Sure, they probably ordered it, but the highest Aldabarbarian officer was the one at the helm of the attack. #1: If you would not mind starting from the beginning... Hornbok: Of today or all of our recent struggles with the Aldabarbarians? #1: I'm well aware of the shenanigans that have been occurring between your team and the Great Triangle. Today will suffice. Hornbok: The conflict that occurred at the Academy actually dates back several months, years even. You may be aware of our struggles with the Great Triangle in the past several months, but are you aware that the Phantom's Nest attacked the Earth approximately 12 years ago? #1, intrigued: Continue... Hornbok: That attacked was actually caused by the Elite. As it turns out, the Elite's entire invasion of Earth was simply a ploy to lure the Aldabarbarians to Earth so that Lotin could capture the Phantom and place him in stasis as a means of further controlling the Aldabarbarians' plans. After the Elite were jailed, the Aldabarbarians eventually began their search for their missing leader, the true location of whom was only known by Lotin. Ivada: That's when we began a ruse. Hornbok: Two members of my team, Lieutenant Paper and Commander Sci, and myself, formed a plan to secretly monitor Lotin was in prison. With the help of three former Plumbers, we faked the death of the Rotolysian Ambassador and framed Paper for it, leading to his arrest. The Rotolysians contract to the Plumbers, so he was sent to the Southern Plumber Prison, where a little less than two weeks ago, Lotin was transferred. We were able to obtain his inhibitor collar, but Lotin inevitably escaped, and undoubtedly freed the rest of his former team. Then, last night, using the information we obtained from the brainwave tracker in his inhibitor collar, we isolated the location of the Phantom, and I sent my team to free him from his cell in stasis on Corten II. Ironically, the Aldabarbarians also threatened us today to destroy the Academy if the Phantom did not return. Halar eventually informed as that the Phantom had returned, and that since Phantress, who posed the originally threat, was no longer in charge, rather the Phantom, that the attack would continue. Eventually, the Aldabarbarians used a Nuclear Sun, and my team had no choice but to abandon the Academy and come here to Galactic Command. is silent for a moment. Suddenly, a Magister starts to speak up. #2, angry: You sent an undercover Plumber into my prison? Hornbok: I run the Special Operations team, Kozan. I'm not just going to kindly ask you to switch out Lotin's inhibitor collar and give it to me. #1: Hornbok is correct; he runs the special operations team and his actions are completely justified as long as they contribute to the betterment of the organization, which at the moment I believe that they do. Yes, the Academy is destroyed, but it was hardly used and becoming difficult to maintain. Yes, the Elite are free, but they were hard to control in prison, and their cohorts weren't exactly silent without them. Kozan: But Zyfer-- Zyfer: It's time for the Plumbers to open up our insides... We must become more transparent and stop hiding secrets. Hornbok: Agreed, especially because the first annual International Plumbers Day is happening on Earth as we speak. he says this, the camera cuts to a news broadcast. News anchor Diamond Soyder is talking as some footage of a press conference with Damian Walker and the United Nations Secretary-General is shown. Soyder: The first ever International Plumbers Day hasn't gotten off to the best start, however, as early this morning allegations broke that the ongoing war on the Haven, the relatively new neighboring satellite to the Earth, has been caused by the Plumbers lack of activity in the area. At a press conference that just concluded, CEO of ArcTech Damian Walker and UN Secretary-General Johi Ezera both spoke on the allegations. While it is currently unknown who released this information, Walker had this to say. press conference is now fully shown on the screen. Damian: I support the Plumbers all the way in this; I doubt that an organization of this caliber, one that exists not only on Earth but throughout the entire galaxy, would ever cause a war. I do think, however, that, at least while it is unclear who caused the conflict on the Haven, we should not be praising the possible contributing factor. news broadcast pauses as it shows the entire team watching the news. Nick: War on the Haven? Do they mean the Rotolysian protests or... Will: Has something changed since Plumbers were last on the Haven? Sci: There are no Plumbers permanently stationed on the Haven anymore, so it's perfectly possible. Bink: This is Damian who we're talking about. He's probably the one who released this information, and it's probably all fake. is silent for a moment. Sci: Well, since we don't really have anything to do... Let's head to Earth and see if we can clear the Plumbers' name. Song [The camera cuts to the Plumbers' Academy, still standing despite the ongoing attack from the Nuclear Sun. The camera cuts into the Academy, specifically into Sci's secret room. The room is in ruins as Paper lays on the ground, barely conscious. He sits up and remains quiet as he listens to the grand emitter continue to destroy the Academy. He tosses a fallen bookshelf off of him and then quickly stands up. He looks at the far wall and sees the vial of the Blood of Excelsium sitting on the one remaining standing bookshelf in the room. He grabs the copy of the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum, rushes to the bookshelf and grabs the vial, and then speeds out of the room. He immediately comes to a stop when he sees that the hallway on the other side of him is blocked by the broken walls. He jumps over a fallen wall and then ducks to avoid another part of the wall that crashes down. He sees the laser feet away from him as he scrambles to his feet and continues to run for the transport platform. He speeds forward, book in hand and vial in pocket, and eventually arrives at the transport platform. He stands on it and turns into yellow energy and disappears just as the laser hits part of the wall near the platform and completely destroys it. The camera cuts to outside the Academy, showing the Nuclear Sun continuing to destroy the Academy. After a few moments, the Academy begins to collapse in on itself, and then emitter heats up, which starts to completely disintegrate the Academy. The Nuclear Sun starts to grow until it eventually swallows the entire Academy. The laser stops firing, and the Nuclear Sun explodes in a fiery explosion as the camera cuts to the United Nations complex in New York City. Damian Walker and Secretary-General Ezera are giving a live press conference and answering questions about the allegations against the Plumbers.] Damian: Look, all we know is that the Plumbers have tried to save the Earth before, but that might just end up being a cover up, who knows? Maybe they go to each planet, pretend to being the intergalactic police, and then betray the planet by starting a war on it; that seems to be what they did with the Haven. Ezera: And at this time we're still not sure who released the source containing the allegations. All we know is that there is a war going on at the Haven, and we think that the Plumbers are involved... #1: Specifically when would you say the Plumbers have saved the Earth? Damian: Well in the last several months alone, there was the Independence Day attack, which I know I previously called the Plumbers out on for not doing a better job of preventing, but they prevented it in one day anyway, something that the combined military power of the Earth wouldn't come close to doing... camera cuts to a side street. Three members of the Architects, a police force on the Haven secretly run by Damian Walker, are standing, watching Damian and securing the area. #1: Jon, east side seems safe... #2: As does the west side... Jon: Then security is complete... looks above him and sees a Plumbers' ship landing on a building across from the UN building. Jon: And now they just go against their charter... turns the corner and looks at Damian. He is standing aside as Ezera answers questions. Jon: Damian... turns and sees Jon. He then follows Jon's pointing and notices the Plumbers' ship. He nods his head as Jon disappears around the corner. He turns to the crowd of reports again. Ezera: --at this time. reporter, Hank Devon, steps forward. Devon: This one is for Damian. Previously, you've been against the Plumbers, saying that they've caused more harm than good, so how do we know that you didn't make this release? Damian: I think before I answer that, we should realize that the Plumbers have arrived... crowd of reporters turns around sees the team standing behind them. Damian: We should let them explain for themselves... Plumbers, are you responsible for the war on the Haven? Sci: We don't even know what war you're talking about, so no, we definitely didn't cause it. Damian: What explains the massive destruction the war has caused in cities such as Lunaris and Hophopris? Will: Why don't you explain a little bit more about the war before you ask us about it? I'm sure that the only one who knows remotely anything about the war is you. What are the sides? What's the cause? Damian: I think, as the media tends to do, assumed that the report was true, and that the Plumbers did cause this war between the most of the citizens of the Haven and the Aldabarbarians... in shock: The Haven against Aldabarbarians? Damian: Is that a bad thing? Sci: It's... surprising, that's all... When did this war start? Damian: This morning... Toon: And don't you reporters think it's suspicious that someone is already blaming the Plumbers' Devon: The Plumbers did attract the Aldabarbarians to Earth during the Independence Day attack. Bink: That's not true at all. In fact, the Plumbers were the only reason the Earth survived the Independence Day attack. Brian: It's more likely that the Aldabarbarians became aware of the Haven during the attack, and planned to attack it instead of the Earth. Zon: And meanwhile, this press conference is preventing us from stopping the war... Damian: It's not your responsibility to stop-- Sci: You don't know what our responsibilities are... Damian: There's another police force that's definitely capable of stopping the war on their own... Will: The Architects? Damian: As a matter of fact, yes. Will: You reporters should be smarter than this... The police force is the Architects, and Damian's company is called ArcTech. Damian: That proves nothing... Devon: It would explain why you're against the Plumbers... You've been managing your own police force... Aevan: He's more likely managing his own police force to replace the Plumbers... stern: That's enough... stays silent for a moment. Ezera: At this time, may I remind you that we have no facts. We have no idea who brought the Haven to Earth. We have no idea who caused the war of the Haven. Everything is speculation. To the Plumbers, I must agree with Damian. He tried to defend you, but he was previously right in saying that you have caused more harm than good. Stop the war on the Haven if you wish, but you have 72 hours to leave the Earth. surprised: You can't just-- Ezera: Don't worry. That was my final request. I am hereby resigning as Secretary-General, effective immediately. Commercial camera cuts to Paper arriving at the transport platforms at Galactic-Command. He takes a few steps forward and looks at the Plumbers walking around him. He then collapses as the camera cuts to Hornbok and the rest of the Magisters on the team. They are sitting in a hallway of the medical and science building at Galactic-Command, one of the four small building in the inner lobby. Striys arrives in the hallway and stares at Hornbok, who stares back. Striys: Well isn't your team just so dysfunctional. Hornbok: Shut it, you had no patience to help start this team... Striys: You didn't start it either? Hornbok: But I helped... And I thought you didn't like to talk about who started my team... Striys: I'd prefer not to... I find it funny that you can't even control your own team... Hornbok: You clearly don't understand the purpose of this team. You don't know how I run the team, you don't know the rules, and you definitely don't know the good that my team has done. Striys: How can you know what they've done if you never know where they are? stands up and gets right it front of Striys. Hornbok: One more snide comment like that and... turns back and sits down. Striys: Coward... jumps up and punches Striys in the face before he can react. Ivada, Kruto, Relgo, and Slick jump up as Striys gets knocked into the wall. He forms a metal armor around his entire body as he gets up from the wall and faces Hornbok. Striys: Iron versus tungsten... Hornbok: Round four? charges at Hornbok as the camera cuts into one of the rooms in the hallway. Paper is lying unconscious on the bed as a Plumbers physician monitors his status. He walks away from a computer and goes to check Paper's vitals as Hornbok crashes through the wall to the room, landing directly on the computer, destroying it as well as much of the room. Hornbok slides out of the room as Striys tries to punch him. The physician stares in fear as Paper remains unconscious. Outside, Hornbok avoids a punch from Striys and then maneuvers around his legs before kicking him in the back. He rolls to the side to avoid another punch from Striys, who then punches on the other side. Hornbok punches Striys in the face and then gets up. Striys stretches his arms and walks forward as Hornbok walks backwards, trying to survive his attacks. Striys steps one way, making Hornbok step the other way, but Striys quickly lunges that way, tackling Hornbok. He continues to push him, until eventually, both go crashing out of a window. Hornbok manages to stretch his arm and grab onto the window as Striys plummets to the ground below. Hornbok stretches himself to the ground as the four Magisters stare from the window. Striys slowly gets up as many Plumbers in the lobby watch the fight. Hornbok lands and waits for Striys to get up. Striys: That's the problem with you Hornbok... You snap easily but you try to avoid fights as much as possible... Hornbok: I try to avoid fights between allies. I don't want to fight you, but I can't let you trash talk my team either. Striys: You want something, eh? Well that means you need to have something to show for it. lunges at Hornbok, who side steps and then jumps and roundhouses Striys in the back as the punches the ground behind Hornbok. Hornbok grabs Striys' arm from behind and pushes him into the ground. Striys grabs Hornbok's leg and swings him around as he stands up. He throws Hornbok up against the wall and then gets up to approach him. In the window above, the Magisters watch. Relgo: Should we help? Ivada: No, this is his fight. His honor, if you will. Let him win or lose on his own. walks up to Hornbok and kicks him in the face. Striys tries to kick again, but Hornbok stretches out of the way and then between Striys' legs and behind him. Striys swings his arm around and hits Hornbok in the back, making him stumble forward. Striys runs up to Hornbok as he turns around. Hornbok blocks a punch for Striys and then kicks his leg, making Striys fall to one knee. He grabs Hornbok's arm and flips him over. He backflips and lands at Hornbok's feet as the latter lays on the ground. Striys prepares to punch the weakened Hornbok in the face as he turns to the side and sees Zyfer, Loy, and the rest of the Magisters watching the fight. Zyfer: Make your move... leans in close to Hornbok. quietly: You're still a coward. quietly: Are you going to hit me and prove that you're not a coward? Striys: You son of a-- grunts and then leans back and stands up. Striys: You and your sad team aren't even worth my time. Hornbok: You're a disgraceful fool and a coward. My team has saved your life and the entire galaxy, and you show no appreciation. Striys: Don't turn this into a battle of accomplishments. Hornbok: Why, because then you'd lose? Leveling the playing field is fair game last time I checked. Striys: So help me, I'll-- Hornbok: --You'll what? Striys: This isn't about your team anymore. This is personal; this is about my reputation, and how you're tarnishing it. Hornbok: Explain to me what I've done. Striys: I'll kill you if I have to... Hornbok: Well then I'm lucky, because you don't have to. Striys: I just might. Hornbok: Don't be so mad that I'm back at Galactic... stands up. Hornbok: Was I tarnishing your reputation because you're supposed to be the tough guy, but I'm making you fight with words? pauses. Hornbok: You can be as arrogant as you want when I'm not around, but when you're talking to me, you better make sure that you're ready to deal with the consequences. Striys: Eh-- Hornbok: It's fun and games until you offend someone. I'd suggest you stop talking before you offend me further. remains silent. Hornbok: Now let's just walk away. stands in place for a moment. Hornbok looks at Zyfer, who looks at Hornbok, and then at Striys. He looks back at Hornbok, who looks back at Striys. Hornbok: Agreed? looks at Zyfer, and as he turns to Striys, he gets tackled by him again, this time knocking him unconscious. Striys rests on the ground next to Hornbok and he lays on the ground. Zyfer watches at Striys stands and turns towards him. He starts breathing heavily as the camera cuts to another area of the medical and science building. Hornbok lays unconscious in one bed as Paper lays unconscious in the bed next to him. Zyfer is talking with the other four Magisters on the team on the other side of the room. Zyfer: Don't mind Striys. He's always picking fights and starting arguments over nothing; he snaps more easily than Hornbok. is silent for a moment. Zyfer: I'm also glad to hear that Paper survived the attack on the Academy as well. takes out a cube, which expands. Zyfer reaches inside and pulls out a book and a small vial. Zyfer: These were the only things on him. can be seen starting to wake up as Zyfer examines the vial. Zyfer: Do you have any idea what could be inside this vial? shakes his head and looks at the Plumbers, still very weakened. Zyfer hands the vial to Ivada, who looks at it. Ivada: Paper, what's in this vial? doesn't respond. Ivada: Paper? turns to Hornbok and sees him holding the vial. weakened: Where did you get that vial? Ivada: It was with you when arrived at Galactic-Command. What's in it? Paper: It's secret... Ivada: Well I have it. I could always just look. Hornbok: Don't. and the rest of the Plumbers turn and see Hornbok sitting up in his bed. Hornbok: I'll explain what's in that vial, but whatever you do, don't open it. camera cuts to the Plumbers ship with the team on it flying towards Lunaris on the Haven. The camera cuts onto the ship as it arrives at Lunaris. Sci: Well now we're in a huge mess... Our permissions on the Earth were revoked. Brian: Ezera didn't have to resign either. Will: Let's see what we can figure out about this war and see if we can get things solved in the next 72 hours. Plumbers exit the ship as they see tons of chaos on the streets. Aldabarbarian soldiers are attacking civilians as many try and run into their homes. The soldiers fire their blasters as the civilians, injuring many of them as others escape. After a few moments, the soldiers notice that the Plumbers' have arrived. They begin to approach the Plumbers as the team readies themselves. Nick: We're not only fighting for our lives now. We're fighting for the Plumbers, for our right to help the people of Earth! Commercial Aldabarbarian soldiers start to attack the team as they split up to fight back. Jack electrocutes a group of Aldabarbarians and then ducks underneath a punch from one. He grabs one Aldabarbarian in the arm and then throws him into another Aldabarbarian who was attacking Rob. The latter turns and kicks an Aldabarbarian in the face before drawing his sword and hitting him with it. He spins and slices through an Aldabarbarian near him before moving his sword to black blasts from a weapon. He charges at that Aldabarbarian, but the Aldabarbarian gets taken out by Zon's green energy before he gets to him. Rob turns and sees Zon continuously firing blasts of green energy at Aldabarbarians. He gets hit by a blast from one, but Cassie jumps in the way and absorbs the rest of the blasts before they can hit him. She fires a blast of energy at the Aldabarbarians who were attacking Zon, taking them out. Zon: Thanks... Cassie: Don't mention it... turns just in time to notice another blast from an Aldabarbarian. She absorbs it and then fires it back as the camera shows Sci and Toon blasting fire in a circle, preventing Aldabarbarians from reaching them. Aevan launches his shadow and takes out the Aldabarbarians on one side of Sci and Toon as Water tackles some on the other side. Above them, Nick flies at two Aldabarbarians while dodging their blasts. He sprays acid at both of them, but one escapes. Before the Aldabarbarian can continue attacking Nick, he gets hit by a magic blast from Bink. Nick looks down and sees Bink shooting magic blasts at more Aldabarbarians. Near her, Brian has morphed his arms into swords and is slicing through Aldabarbarians as Nar slices more of them with his katanas. Brian and Nar get back to back and slice through all of the Aldabarbarians around them. On the other side of them, Ben blasts a sonic scream at some Aldabarbarians as Will teleports and then kicks one from behind. He almost gets hit by a blast, but he teleports away to avoid it. He teleports to the edge of the area where the fighting is occurring and scans the area briefly. He sees Sub shoot a wave of ice at several Aldabarbarians, freezing them. More soldiers start to free the frozen ones as others go to attack Sub. He makes an ice wall appear in front of him, but the Aldabarbarians break through it. Will teleports and kicks one of the Aldabarbarians who is attacking Sub, knocking him down. Sub blasts ice at two more, stunning both of them long enough for Will to kick them. Sub turns to Will. Sub: Thanks for the help... nods his head and then turns as an Aldabarbarian brute charges into him and then crashes into a nearby building. Cassie sees the brute charge through Will, blasts her remaining absorbed energy in a fury at one soldiers, and then runs into the building. Sub follows Cassie as the fight outside continues without any of the other Plumbers noticing. The brute stands up as Will stays on the ground, injured. Sub blasts ice at the brute, getting his attention. He prepares to blast energy at Sub, but he rolls out of the way, making the brute blast the energy right at Cassie. She absorbs the energy at the brute, knocking him over. She runs by the brute and helps Will up as Sub walks over to them. jokingly: Thanks for the help... looks around the room for a moment and then leans his head up. Cassie: What is--? whispering: --Quiet... walks over to a door in the room and then opens it, leading into a long, dark hallway. He leans his head up to the door in front of him and hears a static noise coming from inside of it. He tries to open the door, but it is locked. He turns to Cassie and Sub, nods his head, and then turns around and kicks down the door. He walks into the room and then stops as he notices Dr. Psychobos and Elena Validus sitting the room, working at a lab table. Elena notices them and stops working. Psychobos notices her stop, and then turns around and sees the three Plumbers in the room. Psychobos: Oh, you d-d-didn't tell me that w-we would be having g-g-guests. Will: I know what this is... teleports and appears near the table. He looks at equipment on the table, several containers of the Amber Ogia concentrate, the open briefcase of Nanochips, and many other scientific tools. He teleports away before either of the scientists can do anything. Will: Just as I suspected. takes several test tubes of the Ogia concentrate and places them in the briefcase next to the Nanochips. She closes the briefcase and then stands up, looking as if she's ready to leave. Elena: You can handle them, right? Psychobos: U-use the chips! Elena: They're not ready... Psychobos: F-Fine... shell opens up as he sends a wave of electricity at the three Plumbers. They scatter to avoid the blast. Sub: Will, we've got this, you chase after the woman... grunts as she grabs her bag and the briefcase of Nanochips. She exits the room through the door at the opposite end of it. Will nods his head at Sub and Cassie before rushing off to chase Elena. Psychobos turns to Sub and Cassie and then grins. Psychobos: I h-hope you enjoyed the sh-show. sends another blast of electricity at them as the camera cuts to Elena running through the hallways in the building. She runs down a staircase and get to the bottom of it just as Will enters the staircase. He teleports to the bottom of it and then exits it. He looks around and then sees Elena running through a door to the outside. He teleports to the end of the hallway and then runs through the door. He sees her running off to one direction. He turns and sees the fight with the Aldabarbarians continuing in the other direction. He sees Sci and Toon in their ring of fire, fighting off the soldiers. shouting: SCI! TOON! and Toon turn and see Will. They look at each other for a moment, and then Toon jumps towards will with a burst of fire as Sci continues to control the fire around him. Will: Sub, Cassie, and I found Dr. Psychobos and another scientist working with the Amber Ogia concentrate and the Nanochips in that building. Psychobos is still inside but the other scientist is running over that way. points as Toon turns and sees Elena running off in the distance. Toon: We'll chase her down. I'm sure that Cassie and Sub can handle Psychobos... Will: Then let's go, she's getting far away... run off to chase after Elena as Sci is seen watching them run off. Nick is flying above Sci. Nick: I heard them talking. They're chasing after a-- Sci: I heard them, too. Our team is being spread very thin; this must be a coordinated attack of some sort. angry: It's probably the Elite's doing. What else did you expect? I'm surprised it's only this bad. camera cuts to Ra'ol Set, Lucifer, Arthur, and Chemestris at the castle on Salimore. Lucifer puts down his communicator. Lucifer: That was Blitz... Validus just contacted him saying that some of the Plumbers found her and Psychobos working on the secret weapon. Set: As was intended by luring them to the Haven using Walker's press release. The more allies we have, the further we can spread their team. Arthur: Today has been a good day so far, don't you think? Lucifer: Yes, and now the final two prongs of our attack can begin... Firstly, it is time for the great transformation, and secondly... camera cuts to the castle of Pollunia. Polarys is standing on the balcony outside the castle, looking down at the castle grounds below her. Suddenly, a red portal opens up in front of her. She backs up and then sees more portals behind and to the sides of her. Aldabarbarian soldiers jump out of each of the portals and begin to surround Polarys. voice: We can capture the perfect hostage. End